Elemental Emo, Naruto Style
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: Read the story and you'll find out, now won't you? Rated T for swearing and some kissy scenes. Whoppee! Gaara/OC, Sasuke/OC, Naruto/OC and Kiba/OC.


_**Elemental Emo, Naruto Style**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nikki: Yo yo, wassup dawg?**_

_**Rachel: -raises eyebrow- Freak... .**_

_**Ava: Woah... like... your light... like... blends into your roof... -looking up at my bedroom light.**_

_**Nikki: -looks at Yami- O.o**_

_**Yami: -looks to Nikki- o.O**_

_**Ava: ...What?**_

_**Nikki: Nothing... .**_

_**Yami: . Nikki does not own Naruto in any way. She owns Nikki, Rach, Ava and moi ONLY. This is a private party people!**_

_**Rachel: Anywhosits... Try reading, it's good for you.... apparently. **_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

"You know what'd be cool?" Nikki states, pulling one of her iPod earphones out of her ear.

"What?" Yami replies, looking up from her artbook.

"If we could go to a different world. If everyone was somewhat equal. Unlike this hell hole of a place." Nikki curses. "I could probably put that in some lyrics, you know."

"That _would_ be awesome. But the actual possibility of it happening is, like, 0." Ava sighs, continuing to pin safety pins on her stuffed toy.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Rachel agrees, returning her attention to her book. Nikki looks saddened at her friend's distance, puts her earphone back in her ear and closes her eyes.

The four girls are sitting at the back of the school buildings, on a hill that overlooks the sports field. As jocks walk past, they yell, "Hey, fags!" All four girls reply by throwing their middle fingers at the stupid jerkwads as they walk past.

Nicole Peters has black hair that flows down to her shoulders in a casual wave, orange eyes and her fringe covers her right eye. She is wearing a black, button up shirt with an open red and white tie. She has spiderweb fingerless gloves that reach her mid arms, tight black jeans and black and red skate shoes. Her make up is dark red lipstick, thick black mascara, 2 different shades of red eyeshadow and 5 ear piercings in one ear and 3 in the other ear.

Rachel Winter has shoulder length black hair that's spiked up and she has two pieces of hair that hangs in her eyes. Rachel has oceanic blue eyes. She is wearing a baggy black hoodie to cover her skintight black t-shirt. She has a short, ruffled, midnight blue skirt and platform boots with thick straps and buckles. She is wearing dark blue lipstick, blue eye shadows with a spiderweb pattern around her eyes and thin mascara. She also has a tongue and eyebrow piercing.

Ava Hamilton has naturally shock white hair and silver eyes. Her hair is shoulder-blade length and her bangs are hanging in her eyes. Ava is wearing a black and pink 'Cheer up emo kid' t-shirt and safety pinned jeans. She has a long sleeved shrug jacket on over her shirt and has pink and black striped gloves. Ava is also wearing pink eyeshadow, black lipstick and has an nose piercing and 3 ear piercings in total.

Yami Mitsukai has waist-length black hair and forest green eyes, also, her fringe covers her left eye. She is wearing a skin tight t-shirt that has two straps to hold her t-shirt to her body. She has a pair of arm warmers that go from her wrist to halfway between her shoulder and elbow, the arm warmers being green and black striped. She has a plaid green and black Death Kitty tartan pixie skirt and mid-thigh length boots. She has snake bite piercings and is wearing green and black makeup.

The girls are so into what they're doing, they don't see the fog that is coming towards the field, until they hear some unusual shouting. Rachel looks up from her book to tell the bastards to 'shut the hell up' and sees nothing but the fog.

"Hey. What the fuck is with this fog?" Rachel scoffs, drawing the attention of Yami and Ava. Ava slaps Nikki in the back of the head and Nikki looks up and takes out her earphones.

"What do you want?" Nikki asks, angry.

"Anger management much." Ava whispers to Yami.

"I heard that... bitch." Nikki sighs as she walks past. Ava and Yami gulp, knowing their friend for her sudden changes in emotion, mood swings. Nikki walks over to Rachel and stands beside her. Yami and Ava come to join them and they all look around the fog, trying to find the school.

Ava steps forward, which would've sent her tumbling had they still been on top of the hill at school. Her foot landed level with her other one. Ava looks back at her friends and they all start to walk forward, wondering where the hell everything and everyone has gone.

"Da fuck?" Yami suddenly asks, squinting towards the bright light that was a few feet ahead of them. The girls slow down, wanting to stay in the mist as long as possible, even though it was sort of hard to breathe. Sighing, they step into the light and come out in a strange place.

They are on the outskirts of a forest, on a hill overlooking a city. Ava looks to Nikki in shock and squeals. Nikki asks,

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ava just points at Nikki and Nikki sighs impatiently.

"Am I that ugly that you feel the need to do that?"

Nikki finally looks at Ava and shrieks.

"Why the hell do you have wings? And what are you wearing? And since when have you had streaks?" Nikki cries, turning around and looking at her own back. She yelps again and starts to pull at the wings coming from her back. All the girls cry out as they find they all have different types of wings attached to their persons.

Nikki now has red streaks running through her black hair and a healthy tan. She is wearing a black strapless tube top that shows her skull bellybutton piercing, short black leather shorts, black gloves that come up to just below her shoulders and black, thick and chunky platform boots. She has a huge sword attached around her waist and also has huge blood-red and black angel wings coming from her back.

Rachel has deep blue streaks in her hair, a midnight blue corset top, a black mid-thigh length skirt, mid-thigh length boots and black bandages on her arms, above her elbows but below her shoulders. Rachel has two whips attached to either side of her hips. She has black and dark blue bat wings coming from her upper back. She looks behind her at them and flexes them. She shudders as she hears her leathery wings shift.

Ava has pink streaks throughout her shock white hair, an off-the-shoulder, short dress that goes from black at the top to pink at the bottom. It splits right up the side and connects the front to the back by means of thin straps. Ava also has black knee length boots and have two strips off leather further up her leg. She has a bow and arrows across her back. Ava has pink and black butterfly wings springing from her back.

Yami has dark green transversing throughout her waist-length hair, a dark green, strapless, turtleneck shirt that shows off her midriff and black short shorts. She has a cape like item of clothing attached around her waist, two heavy packs at her mid-thighs that, upon closer inspection, contain a countless amount of needles and her dark green and black dragonfly wings come out of her shoulder-blades.

They look around for the mysterious fog and find it non existent.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Nikki explodes, throwing her head back and yelling at the sky.

"Nikki, calm down." Rachel states, putting her hand on Nikki's arm. They both jump away from each other with a gasp.

On both Rachel's hand and Nikki's arm (through her gloves of course) are now almost identical burns.

"You alright, Rachel?" Nikki gasps, reaching toward her friend but then pulling her hand back.

"I'll be fine." Rachel whimpers.

"Where the mother fudge fucker are we?" Yami, breathes, looking down into the forest and then over to the city.

"And you actually expect me to know?" Ava replies, tossing her hair as she scoffs. Yami chuckles darkly and then goes back to observing their surroundings.

"Well... where do you suppose we go then?" Rachel asks, tentatively undoing one of her bandages and wrapping it around her burn.

Nikki decides that it probably isn't the best idea to peel her glove off, shrugs at her friends and starts walking into the forest. Her friends look to each other briefly and then follow their supposed "leader".

_**A couple of hours later...**_

"Is it just me, or have we passed that shrub more than once." Ava observes, looking behind her as they pass the shrub yet again.

"We're going around in circles!" Rachel wails, slamming her head against the closest tree. Yami winces and then listens carefully.

"Well, what do you suppose we do th-" Nikki starts.

"Shh!" Yami hushes.

"Don't you "Shh!" me!" Nikki glares.

"I hear something." Yami explains. She starts to walk in a completely different direction then the one they were headed. Nikki curses quietly under her breath and follows Yami into the wilderness. As the others get closer, they begin to hear voices too.

"Is it a good thing to start hearing voices?" Ava asks, grinning stupidly at her joke.

"Ava, that is so corny it's not funny." Rachel whispers back, rolling her eyes.

Ava pouts slightly and crosses her arms indignantly in front of her chest.

"Shut up, all of you." Nikki lashes as she reaches a tree and leans around it to get a look in the field. Her friends begin to follow her lead before she whips her head back around the tree and a thud is heard on the tree trunk.

Nikki scoffs indignantly and exclaims, "They attacked me! How the fuck dare they?!" She walks around the tree and inspects the weapon.

The weapon is like a knife with a hole on the bottom and a white ribbon thing tied around the end. Nikki growls and steps out into the field.

(Sakura's POV)

What is in the forest. I know I heard something. Naruto (baka) and Sasuke (major hottie) are also in fighting positions. So this is what we get for coming to train alone.

We hear a muffled yell of something along the lines of, "They attacked me! How the fuck dare they?!" I raise my left eyebrow slightly at this and deepen my attack stance as we hear the rustling in the brush grow closer.

We hear a growl and a beautiful girl steps out of the forest, followed by three completely different girls but they are just as devastatingly beautiful as the first. _**(AN: I really couldn't be bothered describing the girls again, so look back and don't be lazy... like I'm being... -cries-)**_

Yes, they are gorgeous. Oh, and guess what else? THEY ALL HAVE HUGE FREAKING WINGS! My eyes widen and I'm so shocked I almost drop my other kunais. These girls can't be from this world.

(Nicole's POV)

"Stupid fucking man whores. Attack me, will they? I'll show them. I'll fucking show them..." My mind smirks.

"You attacked me. I did nothing to you, and you threw a knife at me. What a wonderful welcome party." I say, starting off as a whisper and end in a yell. I can feel a strange tingle spread through my body, including my wings. I can't believe how, already, I can refer to them so casually.

I concentrate on sending all my body heat to my hand. I don't know why I'm doing this. I feel so freaking stupid. I open my eyes and look down at my palm. I yelp and pull my palm close to my body. The fire that was previously dancing in my palm goes out.

"Woah. That was so cool." Rachel sighs, looking at where the flame previously was. The raven haired male throws a kunai at Ava and it stops before it comes close to her. Erm... did I mention... IT STOPS IN MIDAIR!

I gape at Ava and she just stares, wide eyed, at the kunai that's frozen in front of her. After a few seconds, the kunai falls to the ground with a clatter.

"This is going from weird to crazy. Did I get stoned without knowing it or something?" Yami wonders, shaking her head furiously, as if trying to wake up from a dream. Rachel slaps her.

"Huh. Looks like your awake." Rachel mutters. Yami presses on the red mark appearing on her cheek.

I just huff and turn back to the rude little people that I will soon crush like the insignificant insects that they truly are.

"Nikki, let it go. We need to get to the 'president' or 'emperor' or whoever the heaven is in charge here. And a medic for your burns." Ava insists. I calm myself down and then she puts her hand on my shoulder. I wince and prepare myself for another burn, but the pain doesn't come. I pry my eyelids open and look down at Ava's hand.

"What?" Ava questions, lifting her hand off quickly.

"No burn." I state, my eyebrows creasing as I try to think of a reason why not.

"Huh." Ava sighs. Obviously, our new "friends" don't like to be ignored. I turn my head to find the pink haired girl coughing, the blonde, whiskered boy openly ogling at Ava and the raven haired boy getting as close to ogling at Rachel with still looking utterly bored with the world.

I raise my eyebrows and smirk. "Looks like you two have a couple of admirers." I snicker. Rachel and Ava look to the boys to find them averting their eyes and whistling, in the blonde's case at least.

"People! We have seriously more important matters to deal with here!" Yami states, huffing impatiently.

I nod in agreement. "We better be going. Uh... nice... meeting you." Rachel farewells as we head towards the town. Suddenly, the three ninjas are in front of us again.

"We can't let you go into the city. At least, not without a escort." The yellow haired boy insists. I raise my eyebrows at him and her rubs the back of his head guiltily.

"I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke and this is Sakura." 'Naruto' introduces. I stare at him funnily for a second.

"I'm gonna call you 'Whiskers'." I finally state. "You'll be 'Chicken Butt Hair Dude'," I explain, pointing to Sasuke. "and you'll be 'Bubblegum'." I finish, pointing at Sakura.

"What a team." Yami laughs, rolling her eyes at my names. I glare at her.

"Don't like them. Don't fucking use them." I growl, turning back to he three ninjas.

"Now, which way to your... leader's place?" I ask, looking over at the many houses.

"Straight through the middle. We have to be careful though. The sand ninjas are in for a chat." Naruto says, keeping a huge smile on his face the whole time.

"That smile is annoying, Whiskers. Could you turn the heat down a bit, _before_ I get a tan?" I ask, then look down at my bronze skin. "Err... a deeper tan, then?"

My friends laugh at me and I decide not to crush them to dust at this point in time. I clench my fists, my nails digging into my palm, and focus on not loosing my temper.

"What th-" Sakura starts, interrupted by Ava.

"Give her a second." Ava insists. I take a deep breath and open my eyes again.

"Let's go." I suggest. Naruto walks first and I follow him. As soon as I take my first step into the city, all the noise stops. I take another deep breath and keep walking. This must be so hard on Rachel. She hates attention, almost as much as I'm scared of water. I look back at her and see that, in her haste to hide from the curious stares of the people, she has taken cover behind Sasuke.

Ava attempts to strike up a conversation with Naruto and he adds his input enthusiastically.

I fall back to come into step beside Yami. "You'd think we're at a zoo. And we're the animals." I whisper, trying to be as quiet as possible, but in the silence, everyone hears my statement.

"Let's ignore them." Yami suggests, stalking up towards the front of the group. I sigh and follow her.

After a few minutes, we pass a ramen shop. Naruto looks into the window and then snaps his head back to face the front.

"What's up, Whiskers?" I ask, picking up my pace to get closer to him.

"The sand ninjas are in there." He answers softly. I look sideways in the store window to see three ninjas, like Naruto said.

The girl has blonde hair and it is up into four pigtails at the back. She also has teal coloured eyes and seems to be around 5'2''.She has three huge fans at her side and is looking at us like everyone else was.

The first guy has brown hair and black eyes. He is wearing a black cat suit and has purple paint on his face. He looks to be around 5'5''. He has a bandaged lump sitting on the floor beside him and he is looking at us just a bit more than a little pervily. His lump is lying on the floor because the third ninja is sitting beside him.

The final ninja has reddish-brown hair and jade green eyes. He has thick black lines around his eyes and a kanji above his left eye that means, 'love oneself'. I thank my Japanese term for the ability to translate that. This ninja looks around our age, has a gourd strapped to his back and looks about 4'10''.

As I'm studying him and his siblings, the kanji ninja looks up and meets my eyes. His eyes are hollow, like a bottomless well. I can't help but wonder, do mine look the same? Our gazes are locked, neither of us seem to summon the energy to look away.

He says something to his siblings and they all stand up. The connection breaks and I shake my head. I look to where my friends and escort are and find them a while up ahead. I start to walk quickly after them and finally reach the group again.

"Let's just keep going to the Hokage's office." Sakura suggests calmly.

"The who's in a what in a when, how?" Yami asks, tipping her head to the right slightly.

"'Hoe-car-gay' Hokage." Sakura answers, saying the different parts of the word as if we were two.

"I'm not a fucking preschooler. Don't... push... me." I scowl, feeling a flame start in my hand again. "Shit." I curse as I look at the fire and shake my hand to put it out.

"I desperately need to find out how this works." I add.

After a few minutes of tensed, hurried walking, we reach a large building that we enter, creating another round of stunned silence.

"Is Tsunade available?" Sasuke asks the lady at the desk.

"S-she's talking to Misters Jiraiya and Kakashi at the moment." The lady stutters.

"Close enough." Sasuke states.

We walk down a corridor and towards a pair of huge, what looks like oak, doors.

I can feel the movement of my shoulders traveling into my wings, making little fluttering noises.

At long last, we reach the giant oak doors. Sasuke and Naruto swing the doors open as soon as they are in arms reach.

A woman who was previously sitting behind a desk stands up, angry, at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's entries. That is... until Rachel, Yami, Ava and I follow them through the doorway, closing it as we all pass through. As I pass through into the well lit room, I do two things. 1, I put out the flame in my hand and, 2, I survey the adults in the room.

The woman who I first saw when I walked in the room is blonde haired and amber eyes. She has a purple spot in between her eyes and looks to be about 5'4''.

The first male has silver/grey hair and one eye is visible, which is black. His other eye is covered by a strange looking headband. This man looks to be around 5'11''.

The last male in the room is even more pervy then the paint guy that was in the store. He has snow white hair and black eyes. He is wearing a even funnier headband then the first guy. He has two red streaks under his eyes and seems to be about 6'3''. He is looking at us girls as if he's buying a cow at a show.

I glare at him and snarl slightly. He looks sheepish and starts looking at us decently. I sniff indignantly and face the female again.

"What on earth?"She gasps. I don't think anyone could have mentally prepared themselves for our arrival. "Jesus, will you stop staring. Walking through town that was all we got." Rachel scoffs, tossing one of her bits of hair out of her eyes (until it swings back into place that is). Ava laughs darkly once at her accusation.

I tune out for a few minutes. I start a flame in my hand experimentally. I hear my name being mentioned so I draw my focus back into the conversation.

"-alking into the smog." I caught the explanation at. We continue our tale, adding our own input when necessary.

_**Later...**_

"Uh, sorry to be a pain again..." I start, looking down at my glove, through which is a burn that is growing more painful by the minute.

"What now, Nikki?" Ava sighs. I scowl at her and she flinches.

I hold my arm up. "Can Rach and I get a medic?"

Rachel looks gratefully at me. She obviously wasn't going to speak up, the wuss.

"Sure." the lady, whose name I learnt to be Tsunade, answers. She looks meaningfully at "Jiraiya" (pervy old man) and he sighs and walks out into the hallway to get a medic.

After a while, a medic ninja follows Jiraiya back into the room.

"What is needed?" she asks.

"Two treatments of burns. One on the palm of a hand and one on a forearm." Rachel answers, doing so without seeming to think. Afterwards, she looks a little taken aback by how professional she just sounded. I can see Sasuke making gooey eyes at her and I roll my eyes. He sees and looks away, out the window.

I smirk knowingly and wink evilly at him. He gulps slightly and I look to the medic, who is treating Rachel's hand. "This burn has already almost done healing itself." the medic states, amazed. Rachel blushes.

After a few minutes, the medic is finished treating Rachel and looks around the room at us.

"Who is the next injured person?" she questions politely. I smile slightly at her and walk forward. She looks down at my arms.

"Why did you not take those gloves off?" she asks, confused.

I shrug and begin to peel my glove of slowly. As my glove reaches the area of the burn, it becomes painful. I wince and rip the glove off of my arm, squeaking once in pain. I feel a prickly feeling behind my eyes and shake my head to clear it. The medic gasps and her eyes widen at the damage done to my arm.

I look down at the burn for the first time. It's not in the shape of a hand like I half-expected. It seemed to be at least twice as big as it should be, and was red and unhealthy looking.

"Huh. Would you look at that." Was all I could say. The next thing I knew, the medic was rushing me down the corridor.

"Hey, what the hell? Where are you taking me?" I demand, trying to resist the medics surprisingly strong pull.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary immediately." the medic answers.

"But I'm fine!" I insist. "Someone else might need the bed."

"We have plenty more room." she argues. I can hear running feet behind me and know my friends are following me.

"Another question, why are we running?" I continue. The medic sighs impatiently.

"To get you cured and out of pain." she replies.

"But I'm not in pain." I state. She looks at me strangely and slows down. My friends catch up at last.

"You should be. Tremendous pain." the medic wonders. I shrug and continue walking.

We eventually come to a large white building. I can definitely say that this is the hospital. Upon further inspection, this is definitely some form of medical center, from the pristine, crisp white bed linen to the over bright and cheery staff members.

One of the mentioned comes up to our "guide nurse".

"What seems to be the problem, Nurse Kaiyou?" she asks cheerily. I feel like puking as I hear her voice. If a broken record and a out-of-tune guitar had a baby, and that baby screamed, that would sound something like her.

"Look at this girl's arm, Nurse Koudo, and you will see the problem." the nurse replies, jabbing her finger at my arm.

Instead, the girl looks around at my friends' and my backs, at our wings.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about the wings that these girls have grown?" she questions. She reaches for my wing and I snarl reflexively. She snatches her hand back to her body and looks at me, shocked.

"We can study them _after_ we treat this girl's arm." the first lady orders.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Rachel says. "That will make us some kind of test subject, and I will have no part in it."

"Me neither." Yami and Ava state at the same time. They glance at each other and smile sightly.

"Can't we just leave after you treat my arm?" I ask, getting angry.

"But we need to see why you came here, what powers you have gained and why it was you three and not someone... with more... fighting skills." Nurse Koudo answers, pausing to figure out how to state certain phrases.

I glare and can literally feel myself heating up.

"Now, you listen here." I begin, clenching and unclenching my hands into fists. "We are not experiments. We will not be tested on. I simply ask you to please heal my burn. Oh, by the way? Don't touch me. I could probably burn you right now without meaning to. Or... at least I'd make it seem like I didn't mean to." I smirk.

The nurse looks strangely at me and then puts her palm about a foot away from my skin.

"Amazing." she breathes as she draws her hand away, wide-eyed. I raise one eyebrow and scoff.

"How do you feel?" Nurse Kaiyou questions.

"Angry and sore." I answer gesturing at my arm.

"Ah, yes. Let's get you fixed up." she mutters. The nurses lead me (my friends behind me) to a starch white room.

"We'll need you to lay down on the bed so we can see if the procedure will be done with you awake or not." Nurse Koudo states, waving towards an operating table. I hop onto the bed and lie down straight.

They start to poke and prod at my wound as soon as I'm settled. I wince every time they come near it. I start to heat up again.

"I think we _are_ going to need to sedate you." Nurse Kaiyou sighs.

"I can deal with that." I answer. Nurse Kaiyou goes over to a desk and picks up a needle. Yami shudders in the corner of my eye. I look away as the needle protrudes my skin and bite my lip as I feel the foreign liquid enter my blood stream. My eyelids get heavy and I close them.

I soon slip into the sea of blackness and know no more.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic.**_

_**Rachel: S'alright. -drools over Sasuke-**_

_**Ava: -drools over Naruto-**_

_**Yami: Damn! I have no one to drool over! -sobs-**_

_**Nikki: Meh. I do but I'd rather not embarrass myself like these two are doing. -slaps back of Rachel and Ava's head's-**_

_**Rachel and Ava: Ow! -rubs back of head-**_

_**Nikki: -smirks-**_

_**Yami: Plze, R + R!!**_


End file.
